Balosar (specie)
I Balosar erano umanoidi senzienti che si distinguevano dalla razza umana dagli antennapalpi retrattili che spuntavano dai loro crani. La specie era originaria del pesantemente inquinato pianeta Balosar. Caratteristiche *Designazione: Senziente *Classificazione: **Mammifero **Quasi-Umano *Altezza: 1,6 metri *Colore pelle: Chiaro *Caratteristiche: **Antennapalpi **Resistenza ai veleni *Durata della vita media **64 anni standard ***Bambino: 1-12 1 ***Giovane adulto: 13-15 ***Adulto: 16-39 ***Mezza età: 40-52 ***Vecchiaia: 53-64 ***Venerabile: 65+ *Pianeta: Balosar *Lingua: Balosur *Membri: **Blir' **Ferrika Lazerra **Barin Trevina **Elan Sel'Sabagno **Tlinetha **Griggs Pe'et **Zerba Cher'dak **Fantes Mer'darro Biologia e aspetto Fisicamente simili agli umani, i Balosar apparivano malaticci e magri rispetto alle specie più comuni della galassia a causa del forte inquinamento del loro pianeta natale. La differenza più evidente tra i Balosar e gli umani erano un paio di antennapalpi che spuntavano da sotto i loro folti capelli ricci sulle loro teste. Retrattili, gli antennapalpi permettevano loro di ascoltare la gamma subsonica dando così alla specie un'intuizione fisica, che i membri dell'Ordine Jedi a volte scambiarono per sensibilità alla Forza. Poiché potevano rilevare ondate di emozioni che potevano avvertirli di un pericolo imminente, erano in grado di sopravvivere e di evitare gli innumerevoli pericoli che si nascondevano sul loro pianeta natale infestato dal crimine. Un altro attributo posseduto dai Balosar a causa dell'ambiente tossico era la loro resistenza alle tossine e alla maggior parte dei veleni. A causa di questa immunità i Balosar erano in grado di consumare quantità massicce di narcotici mortali noti come spaccacervelli, una droga creata da loro stessì. Nonostante l'immunità dai suoi componenti mortali, i Balosar non erano immuni alla dipendenza e, a causa di ciò e dei pericoli naturali del loro mondo, i Balosar avevano una durata di vita relativamente breve rispetto alle altre specie umanoidi (intorno ai 64 anni). Società e cultura All'inizio della sua storia, il pianeta natale dei Balosar era stato invaso da megacorporazioni galattiche desiderose di sfruttare le leggi di protezione ecologica pressochè inesistenti. Al tempo delle Guerre dei Cloni i Balosar avevano subito un precipitoso decadimento sociale, con il risultato che la maggior parte della popolazione si trovava piuttosto facilmente nel mondo criminale della galassia. I Balosar erano comunemente stereotipati come senza spina dorsale, volitivi, depressi, sarcastici, cinici ed egoisti. Nonostante questi stereotipi, il Journal of Personality and Galactic Psychology non indicava alcun tipo di legame genetico con queste emozioni, e le attribuiva in gran parte alle carenze sociali del loro mondo. Poiché il mondo era la casa del fungo balo, i criminali Balosar impararono in fretta a costruire gli spaccacervelli, tra i più potenti narcotici della galassia. Essi costituirono un fattore devastante nella società Balosar, dove causavano l'assuefazione dei consumatori, costringendoli ad acquistarne sempre di più. L'inquinamento fu una delle cause della pesante dipendenza da spaccacervello, ma l'immunità alla tossina del Balosar consentiva loro di consumarli senza troppi effetti collaterali, se non la dipendenza per tutta la vita. Alcuni Balosar entrarono persino nel business dello spaccio di questa droga, viaggiando nella galassia nella speranza di trovare potenziali clienti. Poiché il pianeta Balosar non era un luogo di grandi opportunità, i Balosar spesso se ne andavano alla ricerca di un posto più prospero in cui vivere. Dal momento che molti intraprendevano delle carriere criminali,venivano percepiti come individui che avevano difficoltà a distinguere il bene dal male. I giovani Balosar venivano comunemente inviati su altri mondi per trovare un'educazione migliore e permettersi di perseguire una vita più rosea. Parlanti sia il Basic che il Balosur, le convenzioni di denominazione includevano un nome e un cognome; l'ultimo dei quali fu diviso da un apostrofo dopo le prime tre lettere. Benchè fosse la norma, non era una regola dato che alcuni individui possedevano nomi senza l'apostrofo. Esempi di nomi tipici tra i Balosar erano Nina Dar'Eboros, Vaya Bar'jaraka e Zirk Mer'darro. Storia Durante il regno della Repubblica Galattica il commercio illegale di spaccacervelli entrò in forte competizione con la spezia di Ryloth chiamata ryll. La rivalità sfociò nell'odio tra i Balosar e i Twi'lek, un fatto durato per secoli. Rimanendo fuori dalla politica galattica, l'economia di Balosar fu rovinata durante il regno della Nuova Repubblica, quando l'inquinamento del pianeta si era infiltrato nelle fattorie di funghi balo collocate in profondità, distruggendo l'intero raccolto. I Balosar non ebbero altra scelta se non quella di unirsi all'industria delle spezie di Twi'lek come corridori di basso livello al fine di mantenere una qualche forma di stabilità economica. Quando si verificò la Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong i Balosar non erano vincolati ai trattati con la Nuova Repubblica, e non erano quindi protetti dai suoi eserciti. Tuttavia sfuggirono alla conquista da parte degli Yuuzhan Vong e il loro pianeta rimase pressochè lo stesso durante l'invasione. Balosar nella galassia Mentre la maggior parte dei Balosar rimase sul loro pianeta per condurre una vita di crimine o dipendenza da droga, le generazioni più giovani cercarono sempre di sfuggire alla povertà e alla dipendenza alimentate nel loro mondo nativo. Viaggiando attraverso la galassia per iscriversi a innumerevoli istituti di apprendimento e accademie, molti Balosar incontrati nelle alte società tendevano ad essere ben educati e liberi dalla contaminazione da narcotici. Nonostante ciò, portarono con loro un forte stereotipo di tossicodipendenti e debolezza, "grazie" alla pessima fama dei loro fratelli drogati. Uno spacciatore di Coruscant durante la Crisi Separatista, Elan Sel'Sabagno ebbe un incontro con il famoso Cavaliere Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi presso l'Outlander Club mentre cacciava l'assassina Zam Wesell. Tentò di propinare i suoi "prodotti" allo Jedi, ma questi non solo lo fece desistere, ma lo indusse a cambiare (temporaneamente) vita. Anche se i Balosar sensibili alla forza non erano inesistenti, erano estremamente rari. Negli anni precedenti alle Guerre dei Cloni, un maschio Balosar servì l'Ordine Jedi come Cavaliere e fu assegnato al Tempio Jedi di Coruscant nella settimana precedente la battaglia di apertura della guerra. Comparse *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'Attacco dei Cloni'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'Attacco dei Cloni (fumetto)'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''A Mon Alone'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Winner Lose All'' *''Scoundrels'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero Colpisce Ancora'' (Retroconnessione) *''Millennium Falcon'' *"Roll of the Dice" - Star Wars Insider 135 *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' Fonti *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' Categoria:Specie senzienti umane e quasi-umane Categoria:Specie dei Mondi del Nucleo Categoria:Specie Senzienti (B) *